


The Loud, Loud Wind

by Marz_A



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marz_A/pseuds/Marz_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hawkgirl 100-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loud, Loud Wind

Shayera closed her eyes as the warm sunlight beat down upon her face, breathing with the rhythmic sound of the waves. She smiled at the sound of children laughing not too far away. 

Breath out, she snapped open her eyes, and in one instant decision, the peaceful moment was over. 

She leaped.

Air rushing past her face, she spun up and up and up. There was no calm rhythmic beating, no children laughing, just the loud, loud wind pounding in her ears. 

She laughed.

Peaceful’s nice, but the wind, the noise, the rush, to her, that will always be home.

  
  



End file.
